The present invention relates to a connection device that includes rings with different shafts, each shaft is connected to a table top so that these table tops can be positioned at different positions.
A conventional office table generally includes a table top with four legs supported on a bottom of the table top. The top has a fixed area and is located at a fixed level that cannot changed so that a short or a tall user may not be satisfied. Besides, there are many office appliances are needed to be put on the table top for convenience of access. One table top will not be large enough to allow many appliances to be put thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,487 discloses an office table that includes connection parts so as to let the tops with different positions to meet different needs of the users. However, in order to put the tops at desired levels, several angled connection rods are used and which make the assembly job to be complicated.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connection device for tables and the device comprises a shaft having an insertion on which a first part and a second part are mounted. The first part includes a first connection shaft and a first plate is connected to an end of the first connection shaft. Two first rings are connected to the first plate and mounted to the insertion. The second part includes a second connection shaft and a second plate connected to an end of the second connection shaft. A second ring is connected to the second plate and inserted between the two first rings. Two table tops are respectively connected to the first and the second connection shaft.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a connection device that is connected to at least two table tops so that these table tops can be swung about a shaft of the table or can be positioned at desired positions.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.